Problem: What is the greatest common factor of $2$ and $8$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(2, 8) = {?}$
Solution: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $2$ and $8$ The factors of $2$ are $1$ and $2$ The factors of $8$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ , and $8$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $2$ and $8$ is $2$. $\operatorname{gcf}(2, 8) = 2$